macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Obelisk
is a song by Sheryl Nome and was first released on the album Universal Bunny (Album) as track 7. It was used as an insert song in the movie, Macross Frontier - Itsuwari no Utahime. Lyrics Romaji = Yoake no hikari o kotori ga mitsukeru you ni Watashi ga kizuitemiseru Kasuka na kizashi ni takanaru mune o mada Sekai wa nemutteite shiranai Ai shita kara zetsubou o shitta Kono te ni mada tsukamu chikara Ushinatte mo ushinatte mo Chikainasai sono namida ni Kiseki ni toritsukarete Gareki o tobikoe Joushou suru kaabu Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai Kono inochi kaesu made Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na Naritai jibun o toozakeru no wa naze Hikooki sora o yogoshiteku Honto no kodoku ni kogoeru kurai nara Hito wa konna ni zankoku ni naru Mamorareteta nda kurayami ni Mabuta o harashiteinoru Ushinatte mo ushinatte mo Ato ichibyou ikiru tame ni Tamashii no senaka ose Tsunagitometeite Tenmetsu suru unmei Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai Futashika sa taguri yose Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na Chikainasai sono namida ni Kiseki ni toritsukarete Gareki o tobikoe Joushou suru kaabu Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai Kono inochi kaesu made Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na Chikainasai sono namida ni Kiseki ni toritsukarete Gareki o tobikoe Joushou suru kaabu Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai Kono inochi kaesu made Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na |-| Kanji = 夜明けの光を小鳥が見つけるように 私が気づいてみせる かすかなきざしに高鳴る胸をまだ 世界は眠っていて 知らない 愛したから絶望を知った この手にまだ掴む力 失っても失っても 誓いなさい その涙に 奇跡にとりつかれて ガレキを飛び越え 上昇するカーブ 心に鼓動 求めなさい この命返すまで 間に合うだろうか 間に合うといいな なりたい自分を遠ざけるのはなぜ ヒコーキ空を汚してく ほんとの孤独に凍えるくらいなら 人はこんなに残酷になる 守られてたんだ暗闇に まぶたを腫らして祈る 失っても失っても あと一秒 生きるために 魂の背中押せ つなぎとめていて 点滅する運命 心に鼓動 求めなさい 不確かさたぐりよせ 間に合うだろうか 間に合うといいな 誓いなさい その涙に 奇跡にとりつかれて ガレキを飛び越え 上昇するカーブ 心に鼓動 求めなさい この命返すまで 間に合うだろうか 間に合うといいな |-| English = Like a small bird finding the light of dawn I begin to realise To the faint omens of my beating heart The sleeping world has yet to know Because I loved I knew despair The strength to grasp in this hand Even if I lose it, even if I lose it Swear upon those tears Possessed by miracles Flying over the rubble In a rising curve Seek the throbbing in your heart Until this life returns Will you make it in time? It'll be nice if you made it Why am I distancing myself from who I want to be? Airplanes sully the sky Rather than freezing in true loneliness People can become this cruel In the darkness that protected me My eyes swell (with tears) and I pray Even if I lose it, even if I lose it In order to live for one more second Push the back of your soul Link it together The flickering destiny Seek the throbbing in your heart Pull in and gather the uncertainty Will you make it in time? It'll be nice if you made it Swear upon those tears Possessed by miracles Flying over the rubble In a rising curve Seek the throbbing in your heart Until this life returns Swear upon those tears Possessed by miracles Flying over the rubble In a rising curve Seek the throbbing in your heart Until this life returns Will you make it in time? It'll be nice if you made it Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs